I Believe the Children Are Our Future S5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The tooth fairy is out for blood, along with some other strange urban myths. Where do babies come from again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

I Believe the Children Are Our Future

"So, I was Lucifer."

"Technically, Lucifer was you." She replied.

"Right." He shook his head. "I just don't understand it, what possibly could have happened to make me say yes to him?"

"No one knew. It just…the whole thing was weird."

"I don't think weird quite covers it."

Sam motioned her first into the double doors of the mortuary and pulled his ID out as he walked in behind her. The idea of him saying yes to Lucifer was more than disturbing to him, but he tried to focus on the job.

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Sam used the names Dean had given him. Apparently he still ran the show, even from the motel room.

"The Bureau, what brings you by?" The man nodded to them respectfully.

"We need to see Amber Greere's body."

"Really? What for?"

They missed some piece of information. Kayla kept a serious face. "The police reports said her head was clawed open, straight through the skull."

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I e-mailed out this morning?"

"We had server issues." Sam answered calmly.

He nodded and went to the wall of cabinets to pull out Amber's drawer. The girl on the table was missing chunks out of the right side of her skull and face. It appeared she had been ripped in to.

"When they brought her in we thought that she was attacked by a wolf or something. But we were wrong." He held up a small evidence bag.

Kayla leaned in closer. "Is that a nail?"

"A press on. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"She did this to herself?"

"Uh huh. Scratched her brains out."

Sam looked at the wounds again. "Is that even possible?"

"It would take hours, and hurt like hell, but it's possible."

"How, or _why _would a person do that?"

"Pick your acronym. OCD, PCP, it all spells crazy. My guess is some kind of phantom itch. It's an extreme case, but it's all the same."

"A phantom itch?"

"All a person has to do is talk about an itch, or think about one, and they can't stop scratching." He went about his work and Sam and Kayla exchanged a look and both of them scratched absently at their necks. Stupid phantom itch.

They went to the house where the girl was found; she had been babysitting that night and was found by the boy's father when they got home. Everything as far as a ghost, or anything they knew of at all for that matter was ruled out after speaking with the parents. Sam spoke with their son, who admitted he had put itching powder in the babysitter's hairbrush. So far so weird, as usual.

Kayla got into the passenger seat and watched Sam walk around to the driver's side; she hadn't seen him acting strange at all since he got back. Not standoffish and secretive like he was before the whole apocalypse thing, and he didn't seem to be suffering from any kind of withdrawal. She knew Sam was trying not to think about why Dean would send them on a job alone but the truth of the matter was, Dean just wasn't ready to be up close and personal with his brother again. He'd only called him because of what they'd seen in the future.

He slid the key into the ignition. "You don't seemed freaked out by the whole thing. Doesn't it bother you that you're supposed to be dead in four years?"

"No," she answered, a little unsure of herself. "I mean, I know now. It was my own fault so I just won't make the mistake."

"Then the whole fate slash free will discussion comes into play."

"Are you gonna say yes to Lucifer?"

"Of course not."

"Then quit being a pessimist."

He smirked and heard his phone ring. "Dean's checking up." He looked at the number but didn't recognize it. "Hello?" The doctor from the mortuary. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"A patient at the hospital was just killed, said it was another weird one."

She glanced at the clock and realized that she was actually anxious to get back. It seemed like they'd been gone awhile.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam looked at her with mock concern. "You want to call him?"

Her jaw set in a stubborn frown and she leaned back some. "Just drive." It wasn't his fault, she _was_ being ridiculous. They'd just settled so quickly into a new routine, it was going to be tough going back. Kayla pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind; no sense in Sam suddenly feeling like a third wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

The next death at the hospital _was_ another weird one; the patient had been electrocuted to death, apparently by a prank hand buzzer. When Sam explained the situation to Dean he seemed thrilled by the idea and told them to meet him back at the hotel.

"Maybe it's a prankster." Sam suggested as he slid his room key through the slot.

"It kind of seems like our best bet right now, I don't know what else it could possibly be." Kayla followed him in and stopped as he stopped, they both stared at the huge ham sitting on the table.

Dean grinned and jumped up from the couch. "Did you bring it?" He leaned in and gave Kayla a quick kiss before turning back to his brother. "Huh?"

Sam cautiously held out the hand buzzer. "What's with the ham?"

"I'm glad you asked." He opened up the plastic bag sitting on the table and pulled out two large rubber gloves and a pair of goggles.

"You actually think this thing works?"

"Are you gonna test it first?" Dean asked. "I didn't think so."

"Dean," Kayla watched him put the rubber gloves on. "You're kind of a dork sometimes."

"Thanks babe." He smirked and pulled the safety goggles into place before sliding the buzzer onto his finger. "You guys ready?"

Sam stepped back. "Hit it Mr. Wizard."

"Wait." He reached back into the bag and produced two more sets of goggles and handed them out. "Just in case." Dean waited until they put them on, then set his hand down on the uncooked ham. Much to everyone's surprise, the buzzer began sparking and the ham began smoking. By the time Dean pulled his hand away the thing was fully cooked.

"Ha! That shit was awesome!" They all turned towards the familiar voice to see Dominic, looking very comfortable in the corner chair with his feet propped up. "Hey guys."

Dean lowered his goggles. "Where the hell did you come from?" He snapped, mostly from the surprise of seeing him there.

"Technically your answer is in the question." He grinned. "But if you're wondering _how_ I got here, it turns out I'm a lot more powerful now that Lucifer is topside."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, speaking of family ties, what are you doing here?"

He uncrossed his feet and placed them on the floor. "I guess I missed your bright smiling faces."

Now Sam was growing impatient with the run around. "How'd you find us?"

"Same way you found the case. Research. Plus a few phone calls, I have connections."

"What kind of…"

"Dominic how are you?" Kayla interrupted the pissing match. He could be more than useful to them at this point.

He stopped and smiled. "Fine, thanks for asking." He threw an accusatory glance towards the brothers.

"Cut the crap." Dean told him. "We don't hear squat from you since Lucifer busts out and suddenly you pop up, right when everyone's looking?"

"Is that what you think?" His expression shifted from annoyed to disgusted and he walked towards the window. "I was trying to help, I still am."

"Yeah? And how does daddy feel about that?"

"He doesn't know." He shrugged. "As far as he's concerned, I delivered you to him that night."

She picked through her words and tried to find the most neutral ones, but there was really no way to _not_ just come out and say it. "Dom, it's not that we're trying to accuse you of anything, but why would you want to help us try to kill him?"

The question didn't seem to bother him. "It's like I said, I'm settled into my arrangement here on ground level. If he takes over, it's all toast. The world will be torn to shreds, the humans gone and let's face it, demons are not as much fun."

"So this is purely selfish." Sam pointed out.

He nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"Okay, guys, motives aren't really the point right now. He wants to kill Lucifer, anyone who wants to do that is useful at this point."

"_Thank _you." Dominic scoffed. "You guys got some way of showing appreciation."

Sam stuck to the fact gathering. "You said you were stronger."

"Yeah well I mean, I can do the transport thing now. Like the angels."

Kayla's thoughts drifted to Bobby. "Can you heal people like the angels?"

"I don't know really. I haven't tried, I wouldn't even know how."

Dean could see that Kayla wasn't going to let go of this stupid camaraderie they had and he tried to relax a little. "Well you kind of came at a bad time for Lucifer fighting. We're on a job, no Lucifer involved so…"

"What kind of job? Hand buzzers?"

"Yeah. Let me show you how it works." As he reached out to him Dominic instinctively took a few steps back, making Dean smile slightly. "Maybe we could give you a call when we're done and we'll jump back on the Lucifer hunt."

"I could help," he offered. "With the job."

Dean glanced to Kayla and didn't get much of an answer off her shrug; he remembered her saying that Dominic seemed lonely at the resort. Like he was unsatisfied or some bullshit. Just what they needed, more help with attached emotional problems. "Yeah, I guess." His attention went back to Kayla and Sam. "Any connection between the hand buzzer and the itching powder?"

"They were both bought at The Conjurarium."

"Well, we should start there then. Me and Kayla will head over there. You guys can uh, research theories or whatever."

Sam's face dropped but Dominic seemed to perk up a little, he had been pretty sure they'd kick him to the curb.

He shed his workshop gear and motioned Kayla out the door before anyone could really argue with him.

"You really want Sam to work with him, alone?"

"I thought you trusted him." He opened the passenger door.

"I do, to a certain extent." She got in the car and waited for Dean to go around to the drivers side. "But that doesn't mean you do."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could lure us into a false sense of trust while slowly using us to bring about some world-ending event."

"Please." Dean scoffed. "Done that. Besides, now we have a babysitter for Sam." He sighed when he saw her look. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm not usually the one to bring these things up but, is one of Lucifer's sons really the best babysitter for his vessel?"

"Hey, he's an _especially_ good babysitter if he's on daddy's side. He won't let anything happen to that body."

"You've got a point."

The Conjurarium was a small magic shop in town that sold novelty items like the hand buzzer, itching powder, and Dean's personal favorite-the whoopee cushion. He popped one onto the front desk to get the owner's attention.

"Sold any hand buzzers or itching powder lately?"

"Yeah, a grand total of one each. They're not exactly big ticket items." He took Dean's cash.

"Do you get many customers?"

He shrugged. "Kids come in, they don't buy nothin' but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days all they care about is iPhones and those kissing vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just…"

"Angry?" Dean suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah. I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"And that's why you hate them." Dean continued.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you're taking revenge. With this." He slapped a rubber chicken on the table and pushed the buzzer to it, the owner yelped and jumped back as it sparked and the rubber melted onto the counter. The poor guy was quivering in fear.

"Dean."

He put the buzzer in his pocket. "Sorry." So this guy wasn't a wizard.

"Heh, have a nice day. Good luck with everything!" Kayla offered and quickly followed Dean out the door. "Well, that was a bust."

"Now what?"

"We still have trickster."

"_That'd_ be great." He sighed. "Let's call it a day."


	3. Chapter 3

"There's just too many of us." Dean insisted.

"You're right." Sam agreed. "So _you_ go do the research and…"

"No no no, we already broke into teams on this one. You and Dominic, me and Kayla. We got itching powder and joy buzzers that work, now the tooth fairy and some guy who's face 'got stuck that way', it's just a new level of weird. Get researching."

Kayla shrugged and looked to Sam. "I can do it by myself, it's really no big deal."

His face showed surrender and he grumbled quietly to himself. "Let's go man."

Dominic looked all too excited to be out doing something and he grinned on his way to the door. "See you guys later."

Dean's eyebrow raised as soon as the door shut behind them. "The time frame's not so bad right? Feels sneaky."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure Sam knows."

"I can't help it he's a freak okay? Not my fault." He tossed the book aside.

Kayla smirked and gladly exchanged the laptop for the bed. She leaned over to kiss him and he quickly pulled her down. As their lips pressed together and he slid his hand to bottom of her shirt, there was a sudden thudding at the door.

"Research longer!" Dean yelled towards it. The knocking came again and he sighed. "Hold that thought." He looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone, he picked his gun up from the table as a precaution as he slowly opened the door. "What the…hell?"

She came up behind him and looked down at the creature on the porch. "Holy shit."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Things that kids believe…" She quoted him.

His voice went seriously monotone. "Kissing makes babies."

"And babies come from the stork." She added.

They looked in concealed shock at the large white bird standing in the doorway. In it's beak it held a white, squirming sheet.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He stepped back; he wasn't prepared for that one.

Kayla leaned forward to take the sheet.

"Don't touch it! Maybe it'll just…fly away."

"Dean." After she took the bundle the stork flew off and she shut the door again. With nervous caution, she unfolded the sheet and found herself staring face to face at an actual live infant. "Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know but we gotta get it back." Dean answered nervously. He watched her lift the sheet so she could give the baby a sex.

"It's a boy. Look at his little chubby cheeks." She cooed and raised the baby closer to her face.

Dean could feel the color drain from his face and he sat heavily on the bed. Sam had better find something. Quickly.

"Damn they took the car." She got up and looked out the window; she could see the WalMart sign a couple blocks down the road. "We gotta go to the store."

His silence turned into subtle panic. "Why?"

"Calm down. Look, we're gonna figure this out but in the meantime this is a naked baby who's gonna get cold, hungry, and start dirtying this sheet."

He rubbed his eyes slowly, taking it all in. This is what he got for not thinking through all possible outcomes. Every current course of action ran through his head, along with what Kayla's reactions would be to whatever he suggested. He would go along with this, and pray that Sam found out what was causing it. "Okay let's go."

"Okay?" She sounded surprised.

"Kid's gotta eat." He grabbed his jacket and opened the door for her.

Dean didn't argue with anything she spent her money on, though his heart rate went up every time she put something in the cart. A couple bottles, formula, diapers, wipes…_several_ sets of clothing (as she couldn't decide and didn't know how long he'd be around), and a small stuffed animal. He had to bite his tongue when she motioned to the car seat. God, a car seat in his Impala. There was an image he never thought of. She picked out each item carefully, all the while doting on and entertaining the tiny thing in her arms.

When they got back to the motel she had to set her mind off of Dean's continued silence and she diapered, dressed, and readied a bottle while he just looked on from the desk chair.

"You want to hold him?"

"No." He snapped quickly. He was a hunter, and a baby wasn't a rifle. Not nearly as durable.

She tried not to laugh and sat on the bed to give him the bottle. The little guy sucked it down eagerly and she couldn't help but smile.

Sam came through the door, stopping at the table to assess what he was seeing.

"Wow." Dominic threw out. "You guys work incredibly fast."

Dean's eyes hadn't left the bed where the baby was peacefully drinking its bottle. "We had a visit from the stork."

Dom cracked up laughing as Sam just shook his head in disbelief. "It's really…it's…"

"A baby." Kayla finished his sentence.

Sam walked over to get a better look, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. The baby's eyes wandered to him briefly but returned to the bottle.

"So what'd you find?" Dean urged him.

"Well, we did find something." He laid a map on the table. "The tooth fairy attack was here, the pop rocks and coke here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze and joy buzzer all located within a two mile radius." He pointed out all the locations on the map.

"What's in the center?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

"You want us to check it out?" Dominic chimed in.

"No." He answered, but stopped himself. This was a big deal, whatever it was had to be pretty damn powerful and he didn't want to miss it. At the same time, because of how powerful it was Kayla _should _miss it, especially with a baby in tow. Then there was the issue of leaving her alone, vulnerable to attack. Great. He glanced between Sam and Dominic. "Me and Sam will go. You stay and watch out for them." The last thing he needed was Sam helping her out with baby duty; he couldn't decide who he trusted the least.

Dominic seemed satisfied with it. "Alright well, call if you need back up."

His instant agreement made Dean even more apprehensive about leaving them together. "Don't be using any of your emotion control crap either."

He smirked. "I wouldn't want to wake the baby."

The baby was now asleep in Kayla's arms and Dean leaned in to kiss her. "Call if you need anything, we'll be back soon."

Dominic watched them leave and saw Kayla put the baby in the center of one of the beds, then surround him with pillows like he was suddenly going to start rolling around. "So, a baby. Bet that wasn't on the menu." He smirked when she didn't answer. "Well besides that, you seem to be doing well. A lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Thank you, by the way. For not letting me be an idiot."

"No problem."

She glanced at the baby again, giving him another small smile before forcing herself to loosen her affection for him. _Apocalypse. _She didn't have time to sit out; she couldn't just wait at the hotel and leave the guys to the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean secured his gun at his side and stepped up to the front door of the large house. "Alright let's get this over with, I don't like Kayla and Dominic being alone."

"Dude she's totally distracted by that baby."

"Augh." He sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Admit it." Sam started to work the lock. "You kind of liked it."

"Shut up." He grimaced, and then admitted, "It scared the hell out of me."

Before Sam could get the second lock the door opened and a little boy was looking at them. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Sam put on his kid-friendly voice. "What's your name?"

He looked between them and lifted his chin slightly. This kid wasn't going to be easy. "Who wants to know?"

They sifted through their pockets and produced the badges. "The FBI." Dean stated with authority.

"Lemme see that." The boy snatched it out of Dean's hand to look it over before handing it back. "So what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?"

"They work."

"Well do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Maybe take a look around the house?"

He looked unsure. "I don't know."

Dean put on his best impression of Sam's goofy smile. "Come on, you can trust us. We're the authorities." It always worked for Sam.

The boy led them into the kitchen, where he was cooking for himself on the stove. Sam looked at the scene with a little nostalgia.

"What's that?"

"It's called soup. You heat it up and you eat it." He brought the saucepan to his bowl at the table.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I used to make my own dinner too, when I was a kid."

"I'm not a kid." He stated.

"Right, I know. I'm Rob by the way." He extended his hand.

"Jessy."

"Nice to meet you."

Dean pulled a drawing off of the refrigerator. "Did you draw this?"

"It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like huh?" Old hairy guy wearing a tutu; it matched the witness description pretty dang well.

"Yeah, my dad told me about him. He's real you know."

Dean glanced to Sam. "What do you know about itching powder Jessy?"

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

"Pop rocks and coke?"

"Mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

He nodded and pulled out the joy buzzer.

Jessy immediately looked frightened. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?"

"It'll electrocute you!"

"Actually it can't. It's just a wind up toy, totally harmless. It doesn't even have batteries."

"So, it can't shock you?"

"Nope, I swear."

He nodded. "Oh."

"I mean all it does is shake your hand, it's kind of lame actually. See?" He pressed it to Sam's chest and tried not laugh when he quietly freaked out. "Nothing."

Jessy laughed.

The job had turned into find out just how Jessy Turner was turning his beliefs into reality without even realizing that he was doing it. The kid must have some kind of supernatural power, maybe even the powers of a God. Once they got into the car Dean called Kayla to get the research ball rolling. Better to give them something productive to do.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." He tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"So what do you think Dominic's doing here?"

Dean grimaced. "Damned if I know. It doesn't add up, he didn't care about any of this before and now he's jumping off the paradise reservation to help us gank his dad?"

"You think he's keeping tabs on us for him?"

"Hard to say." He pulled back on to the main road. "Lucifer wants to find us bad, you for the meat suit and me just to kill. You'd think he would have given the location already."

"So…maybe he's telling the truth then?"

"Maybe." He shook his head. "We just can't risk it, not after Ruby. We can't trust him."

Sam looked through his window, hiding the guilt in his expression. "I noticed you didn't ask the kid about his opinion on how babies are made."

"Shut up. All that will sort itself out."

"Whatever you say man."


	5. Chapter 5

The scene definitely wasn't ideal when they got back to the room. Kayla was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her laptop in front of her while Dominic leaned in close, sitting against the side of the bed. They both looked up when the door opened and Dean would have sworn he saw a flash of something on Dominic's face. The smirk wasn't right, it wasn't the casual, puppy dog smile he'd been dishing out since he showed up. This was something different but it was gone in an instant. That bastard was up to something.

Sam glanced to the other bed, where the baby was still asleep. He spoke quietly. "You guys find anything?"

"Yeah." Kayla got off the bed and brought the laptop to the table. "Jessy Turner was adopted with sealed records."

"And what was inside the sealed records?" Sam continued, he saw the tension on Dean's face.

"Not a father. That part's just blank but his biological mother lives in Elk Creek, here in Nebraska."

"Great, so we just go talk to her and maybe she can shed some insight."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah, sounds like a great idea." He stated suggestively. No way he was leaving Kayla with Dominic while they went cross state.

He grimaced; he didn't exactly want to hang out with the guy either. "Why don't we load everything up, we'll all go."

"Wow." Dominic shook his head and headed for the door. "You guys seriously need to relax. Besides," he shrugged. "Why load everything up? I can go."

"By yourself." Dean accused.

"Yeah. I can uh, 'angel-zap'." He glanced to Kayla with a smirk, implying the conversation Dean had missed. "Be back in no time, no need for the long drive."

"We don't want to freak her out." Sam told him. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"You're not the only ones who can fake authority okay? I just, ask her about her son, about his father, stick to the casual basics I get it. Besides, I have a certain way of putting people at ease."

Right, his power over people's emotions. "Dominic it…" But before Sam could finish he was gone. "Great."

Dean looked from the baby back to Kayla. "How's everything on this end?"

"Fine, he's been sleeping."

"I meant with Dominic." He didn't want to suggest he was concerned for the little diaper disposal.

"I still have no idea what brought him here, does that answer your question?" He didn't answer. "And no he didn't hit on me."

"Good. For now." He stepped away from the soft sound of cooing from the bed. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Kayla laughed. "He's been asleep for awhile, he's probably hungry." She went to the mini fridge for the bottle.

Dean watched her put it in the microwave and took a deep breath before forcing the words out. "You need any help?"

She looked just as surprised as Sam was to hear him ask. "Sure, could you grab a diaper out of the box? He'll probably need a new one."

"Hmm." He pulled one out and laid it on the bed. "Diaper duty, no can do. How about I'll do the bottle thing?"

She laughed and removed the pillow barriers so she could change his diaper. Dean went to the microwave and pulled out the bottle when it beeped. "Make sure you check it, I'm not exactly an expert."

"Check it?"

"Yeah like, on your wrist." She'd seen that somewhere before.

He shrugged and tilted the bottle over to put a few drops on his wrist. "Seems good to me."

"Okay." She snapped the onesie back into place and lifted him off the bed. He had such an adorable little face, like a little cherub.

"You gonna make sure I don't break him?"

Kayla looked at him. "You actually want to hold him?"

"Do you want help or not?" He sat down on the bed.

She carefully placed the baby into the crook of his arm. Dean stiffened for a moment but took a breath and relaxed. He killed demons for God's sake, how hard could this be? The baby stared at him with big round eyes and eagerly took the bottle when it was offered to him. He was kind of cute. A familiar click was heard from across the room and Dean looked up with a glare as Sam lowered his phone.

"Sorry man." He laughed. "I couldn't resist."

An hour passed before Dominic returned.

"Damn!" He brushed his jacket off after appearing near the door. "Lucky I'm not a demon, 'cause I would have been toast with that bitch."

"She attacked you?" Dean asked. "What the hell did you do?"

"All I did was ask about the kid's father and she flipped out! Threw holy water at me, rock salt, the whole kitten caboodle."

"How did she even know to do that?"

"Well, here's the story. What she told me anyway." He emphasized. "The lady was possessed by a demon, who supposedly used her to give birth to a child. She claims the kid has no father. Anyway, she ditched the demon by pouring salt down her throat after the kid was born then sent the kid packing to child services. Thought it was more humane than killing the little monster."

"And you didn't tell her…"

"That her kid is turning a whole town upside down? No, I left that part out. We're not trying to freak her out, remember?"

Dean grimaced off his smirk and nodded to Kayla. "I'm gonna call Cas." He grabbed his phone off the counter and stepped outside.

"Castiel's taking phone calls now?" Dominic looked at her.

"It's a long story."

Sam was more interested in the case. "How did she seem?"

"Freaked out, paranoid, a little side of crazy."

Cas came through the front door looking like he was in a hurry with Dean stepping in behind him. "You found the boy."

Dominic extended his hand out. "Uncle Cas, what's up man?"

It distracted him from his train of thought and he shook his head, grudgingly giving his hand a light shake before continuing. "You…" he stopped when he saw the baby laying contently on the bed. "That child is not yours. He came from an orphanage in South Dakota."

"Yeah," Kayla rubbed her neck. "I think we would have noticed if he was ours."

He looked confused a moment, and again regained his focus. "You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's not exactly hiding." Dean pointed out.

Sam pulled out a chair. "So now we know who's causing all the commotion, so, what do we do with him?"

"Kill him." Everyone stopped and looked at him but he had expected the reaction. "This child is half demon and half human but far more powerful than either. You know him as the anti-christ."

Sam furrowed his brow. "I don't get it, Jessy is the devil's son?"

"Aw look Dominic, a little brother." Dean cooed with sarcasm.

"No, of course not." Cas said. "Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The anti-christ is not Lucifer's child, it's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"If he's a weapon, shouldn't he be with the demons?"

"They lost him, but they're looking. The child's power hides him from both angels and demons."

Dean shrugged. "So he's got a force field around him, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon he'll be able to just, make a few toys come to life. Something that will draw the demons to him. They will find him. Lucifer will twist him to his purpose and then, with a word, this child will destroy the host of heaven."

"So you're saying that Jessy is gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

Sam looked between them. "Wait. We're the good guys, we don't just kill children."

"We're not going to kill him." Kayla insisted. "Cas tell us the other options."

"There _are_ no other options."

"We'll take him to Bobby's." Dean suggested. "He'll be safe from the demons there."

"You'll kidnap him." Castiel shook his head. "What's happening in this town is the result of it being happy. You cannot imagine what will happen when it's mad. Besides that, you can't even hold him. He just has to want to be somewhere else and he could be half way around the world."

"So we tell him the truth." Sam demanded, suddenly forceful about the situation. "We lay it all out for him. If Jessy's destined to go dark side, fine, but we tell him. The angels, the apocalypse, what he is, Lucifer, everything. Maybe he'll make the right choice."

Cas looked at him a long time, his face set in a stubborn scowl. Sam Winchester was the last person to have this argument with him. "You didn't. And I can't take that chance." He disappeared.

"Damn it."

"We have to go after him. Dean, we have to get to him before he gets to Jessy."

He looked at her, and then to the baby on the bed. "_We_ aren't doing a whole lot of anything right now. You can't bring him around that thing, what if it gets pissed?"

"Well you can't just…"

"We're on it." Dominic winked and grabbed them by the shoulders; they too disappeared.

Kayla sighed quietly and picked up the baby as he started to fuss. "Just you and me kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel walked towards the sound of the boy and startled him with his presence; he dropped his glass of water and it shattered across the ground.

"Don't be frightened." He gripped the dagger behind his back. "I won't hurt you."

Jessy backed away from him. "Mom, dad!"

"Your parents are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning."

"Damn Cas, way to be really creepy."

He glanced behind him and saw Dean leading Sam and Dominic into the room. "This is no longer your concern. You made that clear."

"Let's not freak out huh?" He eyed the dagger. "Jessy maybe you should wait in your room while we have a little chat with the confused guy here?"

"No." Castiel demanded. When he turned Jessy saw the knife behind his back and suddenly Castiel was gone. No, not gone. He was…turned into a small action figure?

Dominic carefully picked up the figure. "Now that's something I'd like to be able to do."

"I did that?" Jessy looked at it. "I did that. How did I do that?"

"You're a super hero." Dean answered quickly.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I mean, who else would be able to turn someone into a toy? You're Super Man, minus the cape and the go go boots. See, my partner and I work for a secret government agency and it's our jobs to find kids with special powers."

Dominic rolled his eyes and sank down into one of the chairs.

"In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to use your powers."

"Like the X-Men?"

"_Exactly_ like the X-Men. In fact, the guy we're taking you to is even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives, you'll…"

"Whoa." Dominic stood suddenly. "Bad vibe. We gotta go."

Dean gave him a look.

"The thing that made him, it's here. Not gonna be a fun reunion. Kid you gotta trust me for a minute and I swear I'm not gonna turn on you like Small Soldier over there." He touched his shoulder and the two of them disappeared.

"What the…" Sam glanced around.

"You don't think…"

Suddenly he was back and snagged Sam and Dean, before anyone could argue they were back at the motel. No one was quite sure as to what was going on.

"What? I haven't exactly tested this transport crap yet, didn't want anyone losing a body part."

Jessy had taken temporary shelter with Kayla; the closest thing to a mothering figure he could see at this point. He looked terrified and ready to bolt.

"Tell him." Dominic insisted. "The demons are close and they _will_ find him, tell him the truth."

Sam saw the look on his face and decided to bite the bullet himself. He hadn't wanted to lie to him in the first place. "Jessy, this is gonna sound crazy. Just listen."

He eyed them and tried to maintain a false confidence. "I'm listening."

"You're not a superhero. You're…well, you're adopted first of all. The people you live with are you adoptive parents. The truth is your mother is human and you're part demon."

"Demon? Demons aren't real."

"Demons are real. Think of the things you can do Jessy. The tooth fairy, hand buzzers, babies coming from the stork, _that_ stuff isn't real. _You_ are."

He sat on the bed, trying to take everything in. "So what does that mean?"

"Jessy, there's a war between angels and demons and you're a part of it. There are demons looking for you because they want you on their side and if you go with them, millions of people will die. You can make the right decision, you can help people."

"Stop talking!" He yelled at him and Sam suddenly found himself not able to speak at all. "Why are you telling me this?!"

"It's all true Jessy," Dean told him. "I wish it wasn't but it is and if you go back to your parents, well, the people you live with. You'll all be in danger."

"Because of the demons."

He nodded. "Because of the demons."

He looked confused and frightened but actually seemed to believe them. "I can't even say goodbye?"

Dean shook his head. "In fact, I don't think the demon is after your parents, but you might want to think about turning the guy in the trench coat back human. He's on our side."

"He tried to kill me!"

"He was confused."

Jessy thought for awhile and glanced between them. "I gotta use the bathroom." He excused himself and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Kayla questioned.

"Cas tried to kill the kid, and…the kid turned him in to a toy. Dominic said there was a demon coming and got us all out…you know the rest." Dean sat heavily on the bed.

Kayla glanced back on the bed but didn't see the baby she was looking for; she saw an empty ruffled blanket. "Where's…" she looked between them and didn't see any of them actually holding him. "You guys didn't happen to see a baby walk out did ya?"

"Jessy." Sam went to the bathroom door. "Jessy?" He knocked loudly. When he didn't answer, he shoved the door open.

"He's gone." Castiel was standing near the door.

"Where?"

"I don't know. He put everyone back in town back to normal, the ones still alive anyway. There's no telling where he is."

Dean scratched his neck. "Well we kind of screwed that one up. How do we find him?"

"We don't." Cas answered. "With his powers, there's no way to find him unless he wants to be found. Well done." He added with a touch of sarcasm before disappearing.

"What's next?"

Dean rubbed his eyes; he'd had about enough of Dominic's enthusiasm. "If you want to be so damn helpful, why don't you find out how we kill Lucifer?"

"Aye aye captain!" He rolled his eyes. "You've got my number."

He sighed in relief when he was gone too and looked at Kayla. "You okay?"

"Fine." She smiled at the concern. "The apocalypse is no place for a baby, you said so yourself remember?"

"I did didn't I?" He shrugged, not really wanting to discuss the issue in front of Sam. "You wanna get the hell out of here?"

"That'd be great."


End file.
